Fan Fight Royal!
by Politically Undead
Summary: What if there was a world, like that of Fate/Zero where selected champions fought to have their wildest wish granted? However, instead of choosing historical champions, the contenders summon their favorite fictional characters! Ever wonder who would win?
1. Chapter 1

BOOM! Another rocket burst way too close to Ryouta. The debris that gently caressed his left shoulder was evident of that. "Hey!" he shouted, "no fair, my character's missing!" His complaint existed only to mask his terror.

Behind Ryouta was what remained of a large parking garage overlooked the recent field of debris he now clamored out of.

Utop this building, was a young man, pale with rosy cheeks. He donned thick black glasses, a paper boy cap, fall apparel (though it was in the middle of June!) and a confident smirk.

This strange young man was accompanied by a large, green cyborg-looking man, who handled a large futuristic rocket launcher with precision and care.

"Hey, don't actually hit him okay?" the boy commanded of the warrior twice his size.

"I won't," he replied in a curt, grizzled tone.

Ryouta, still running from the two, felt his lungs starting to give up on him. Where was his champion? Wasn't he supposed to defend him at all times? "Edward!" he shouted, with all the breath he could muster, "Where are y-"

He was cut off by the appearance of shadow, which now flooded in around Ryouta. He looked up to see, a giant concrete statue! And riding on his shoulder was his champion, an infuriating smug look about him.

"Sorry I'm late," he shouted sarcastically, "It took me forever to find enough concrete to transmute my friend here."

Ryouta looked up at Edward and then lowered his head in a sigh of relief.

"Hmm," the strange young man breathed from the garage, "So that's the FullMetal Alchemist? I thought he'd be taller."

The young man on the roof jumped up from the heater he'd been sitting on and looked over to his champion, "Well chief, looks like it's now or never!"

The Master chief nodded in agreement, reloaded his rocket launcher, and flew off via jetpack to face his latest foe.

It was time to finish this fight!

Fan Fight Royal!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

_Three weeks earlier…_

"Ryouta! Hurry up! We're going to be late, man!" Ryouta awoke, startled by the voice of his best friend, and roommate Danny.

Groggily, he pushed himself from the bed, and struggled to find the right clothes and materials needed for the following day.

"Hey Danny!" Ryota started, as he noticed a strange void in his right pocket, "Do you know where my phone is?"

"How should I know, man? Just leave it, we have an exam in twenty minutes!"

Ryota searched furiously through clothes and his generic brown school bag, and had just given up, when he heard a buzzing coming from the living room of the small one bedroom apartment.

"Thank god," he breathed aloud. He turned the screen on, and felt his heart sink as he read the pixilated black text in front of him.

**Hello! And Congratulations! You, Ryouta Fujimoto, have been selected to participate in the "Champion's Clash!"**

**A Golden Magistrate will arrive momentarily to aid you in selecting a champion, as well as enlighten you as to the rules of the clash.**

**The winner of this year's clash will acquire one free wish!**

**Good luck, Champion!**

**Sincerely,**

**-The Order of the Golden Magistrates. **

"No way…" Ryouta gasped aloud.

"What is it ma-" Danny's normally cool composure was interrupted, as he read the message himself.

"Man, this has got to be a prank right?" Danny joined in Ryouta's disbelief.

"I'm afraid not, young man. I am proof of of your invitations legitimacy." The deep raspy voice came from a newcomer dressed in black robes, black shoes, and a priest collar. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

One might mistake the elderly, clean shaven, caucasian man as a priest; were it not for the _Crux Dissimulata_ tattooed on his forehead, or the bodyguards accompanying him.

"A-A Golden Magistrate?!" Ryouta stammered, unsure as to whether he should lay down prostrate or run away.

Where could he run though? The guards already controlled the door, and his dorm was too high to jump from.

"Yes, " the magistrate began again, "who else would I be?" he chuckled. "Now my boy, let us get to work!"

"To work?" Ryouta echoed.

"Well, yes, we must begin searching for a suitable Champion!"

Just then, the conversation was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a powerful blue glow, emanating from Ryouta's left hand.

"What the hell?!" Ryouta cried in fear. The glow pulsed rapidly with his heart beat, growing faster and faster, as if desperately calling out for a response.

"Well my boy, it seems you're in luck, it would appear a champion has chosen you!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

"Hello, I'm Donna with Channel 13 News! Well folks, it looks like that time again. After nearly a decade of silence, the wish granting scroll, known as 'Solomon's Scroll' has once again appeared and has chosen seven lucky participants."

"For those of you who may not remember, or did not witness the horrors of the last Champion's Clash, Solomon's Scroll is a mystical scroll, that randomly appears at seemingly irrational intervals. Reports of the Scroll's appearances go back to the 1500s, around the same time as the formation of the 'Golden Magistrates."

"Every time the scroll appears seven participants are recruited to fight, sometimes even to the death, in order to claim one wish from the Scroll."

"However, the participants do not fight themselves, usually, but rather summon champions to fight for them. Theses champions, unlike the historical figures chosen in the popular anime 'Fate/Zero,' are completely fictional. All one needs to summon a character from their favorite fictional book, or movie, or video game, is something pertaining to that character, or a copy of the fictional work itself!"

"We are all excited, to see who will win this Champion's Clash!"

"In recent ne-"

The artificial glow that once lit the office, now vanished at the click of a button. The silence that filled his office, his kingdom, comforted him; but did nothing to lessen the unease he felt.

"The Champion's Clash…" he mumbled to himself. He'd never found these "Games" so interesting himself, save for the one occurrence.

However that was years ago, he was far more naive in that time. Back then he'd never suspected he'd be selected as a participant!

He couldn't allow such an opportunity go to waste (not that the Golden Magistrates would let him). However, he had no idea what "Champion" he'd chose.

He sat, ran his fingers through his fading hair, and breathed out a short sigh…

What was that game he'd spend hours playing with his college roommates?

It had a rather peculiar name...what was it?

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his personal intercom, "Mr. Wright, a, um… a Golden Magistrate is here to see you...sir?"

Her Concern didn't faze him, sheer joy filled his thoughts as his memories finally returned from their exile.

He knew exactly, who he'd choose as his Champion!

"Send them away Ms. Wesker…" he started, "I've already selected my Champion, and I intend to join the fray!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

The glow emanating from Ryouta's hand now grew brighter, and brighter, nearly blinding those around him.

"Well, my boy, " the Magistrate began, "Don't keep him waiting! Simply clench your fist and you will have selected your champion!"

A fresh wave of adrenaline shot through Ryouta, he had no desire to have any part in a Champion's Clash! He just wanted to pass the exam!

Fear gripped Ryouta, but the whisper of curiosity, with it's lips dripping with honey, tormented Ryouta's logic and fear.

It wasn't long before curiosity wormed it's way into his mind, and almost moved for Ryouta.

Everything inside Ryouta's body and mind screamed in protest, but curiosity is a funny thing.

He clenched his fist…

An explosion of light blasted through the room, and dissipated into darkness within milliseconds. Like the flash of a camera.

Suddenly, on his knees before him, was a young man, presumably a young adult (though his height argued contrary.)

Shirtless, covered in strange red markings on his chest, forearms, and head; and with blond hair braided down to his mid back.

He, slowly, lifted himself up, and looked around, almost panicky.

"Al?" he whispered.

"ALPHONSE?!" he now shouted, looking up at Ryouta with a look of both fear and confusion.

He then shot Ryouta a dirty look, and sternly asked one fatal question,"Where's my brother?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Transmutation circle was ready; Edward had thought through the alchemical process through and through about three times now.

Still, he felt uneasy, as well as remorseful, for lying to Rose like that… Especially since this would be the last time he'd ever see her.

But he just couldn't tell her that he planned to sacrifice himself to get Alphonse back…

The alchemical markings had been placed on his forearms, chest, and forehead with care. In theory, this should work…

In theory…

The fear Edward should have felt was outweighed by a sense of familiarity, as well as the pain of losing Alphonse.

"If what Pop said was true, then right now Al's body and soul are inside the gate," he assured himself. "There can be no other price for a life. Even if I offer all of myself it might not do any good."

His voice echoed and rang out inside the empty cathedral…

"But still," he began addressing the nonexistent 'other' in the room, "There's no reason for you to have to go away...Come back, Al…"

With swift, yet gentle movements, Edward clapped his hands and pressed them against the transmutation circle on his chest.

The primary transmutation circle he stood on, as well as the others on his body, began to emanate that familiar blue glow, and suddenly, he was once again facing the Gate.

Once again it opened for Edward, and once again, he was stolen by its truth...

Everything went black…

When he awoke, he found himself in a strange room. Hovering over him was a young man, with medium black hair, glasses, and an anxious aura about him. Accompanying him was an elderly man dressed in priestly gowns and tattooes on his forehead, as well as another young man with spiked brown hair, and a beard that was shaved to appear as a strap along his chin and jaw.

"Al…?" Edward whispered, all those around him, gazed at him slightly confused, but none offered any solace.

"Alphonse?!" he shouted.

_Oh god, _he panicked. _It Didn't Work!_

Fan Fight Royal!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

"Seven, despite various changing rules, champions, and locations. Seven always remains the number of participants engaged in the champion's clash.

No one knows why this is. Some propose that it is symbolic for the seven deadly sins, others say that it is due to the assumption that God himself prefers the number seven.

However, some more, _scientific_ minds believe that only seven can participate due to the amount of energy that is used by each participant on the clash.

Anymore might cause a sort of, gravitational imbalance…"

Theories continue on. However, one thing remains, seven participants are selected for the games.

The Golden Magistrates have released a statement confirming that all seven participants have been selected.

The world waits in eager anticipation, to see who will win this year's Champion's Clash!"

This is Donna Noble with channel 13 news, signing out!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

The Young man, sitting in front of Ryouta didn't move, didn't blink, just stared down at the ground.

"So," Ryouta started simply to break the silence, "Your name is...Edward Elric? And you're an al...alc-"

"I'm a State Alchemist...or, at least, I was…" Edward interjected.

"Yeah. So, uh...what do State Alchemists do…?"

Edward breathed a heavy sigh of annoyance, "Do I really have to explain again? State alchemists work for the state, exploring and honing their alchemical ability. In my world, Alchemy actually works, and is a central part of our..er...culture."

Ryouta nodded his head, though he didn't completely understand.

"And Alchemy is…"

"The science of transmuting matter from one form to another. I've already explained all this, damn it!"

Ryouta was taken back by Edward's biting response, but still looked at him with a blank stare.

Edward breathed another heavy sigh, and started again, "How about you tell me why I'm here."

"I can explain that, young man," The same magistrate from before, now arose from his darkened corner and spoke up. "Nearly five hundred years ago, it came. Many know of _Solomon's seal_, which gives one the ability to command spirits and speak with animals, however no one believed in or even acknowledged the legend of _Solomon's scroll_, which God granted to Solomon when he granted his one wish."

"Five hundred years ago the scroll was rediscovered by the first of the golden magistrates. The Saintly Father attempted offering the scroll to kings, priests, and those of authority, but the scroll would not listen, it appeared to be without magic or power.

"That is, until seven patrons came forth, claiming to have received a vision of the scroll. These warriors were instructed to select a hero to fight on their behalf, however, the heroes could not have ever actually existed..."

"At first these combatants were confused, fiction was not so popular you see, as books were more of a rarity.

"However, this was still an age of storytelling, as families passed on stories, both true and fictional, from one generation to the next.

Thus _the first_ chose their champions and at the end of the first Champion's Clash, the victor was instructed by a beautiful angle to make any request, save for that of restoring the dead, requesting additional wishes, and anything that would infringe on one's free will."

"The man chose, and the champion's clash was born, The Magistrates took it upon themselves to protect the cave in which the scroll was found, and have _facilitated_ the games ever since."

"Wow," Edward chimed in, "Talk about a lot of exposition… that doesn't explain why I'm here though."

"Of course it does my boy," the magistrate started, "and in due time you'll understand."

With that, the priest began to shuffle towards the door, his 'entourage' following ensuite.

"Wait!" Ryouta cried out, "What do I do now?!"

The magistrate turned back with a smile, "It's simple my boy...**survive**!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Ryouta walked alongside edward down the busy street. This was the same rout he often took to his university.

His posture slumped over, in opposition of edward's relaxed tread.

"I'm dead…" Ryouta stammered, "and I never even got to ask Emma out…"

"Emma?" Edward prodded.

"She's only the cutest girl in the university!" Ryouta proclaimed. "She's smart, cute, funny…cute..." Ryouta trailed off, edward gave him a sly look.

"Well, why don't you ask her out then?"

Ryouta panicked, "I-I can't do that! I'll just get her in danger!"

Edward started to argue, but stopped in his tracks.

Ryouta stopped as well to look back at him.

"Hey, do you have giant metal men in this world?" edward asked suspiciously.

"Not really no, why?" Ryouta started.

"It's nothing, I'll be back, stay with the crowd alright?"

Ryouta gave him a worried nod and continued on.

Edward, instead took the next left turn,

_So I'm supposed to fight huh? I'm going to need some more firepower to take this guy on…"_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Achille took another long drag of his cigarette before he continued, "So, let me get zis straight, I'm here to kill fictional characters, or their champions so zat we both might obtain a… 'wish'?"

The mysterious figure before him simply nodded.

"And I may use any means to kill zem, so long as I also protect you oui?" his french accent only highlighting his words.

Again a simple nod.

"Do you think you can do it? Or have I wasted my time?" The mysterious figure, his new comrade asked him.

"But of course!" was his curt response, "I am ze Blue Spy! Globe trotting rogue! Lady killer (metaphorically) and man killer (for reals)"

The Spy gave his new benefactor a devil's grin, before taking another drag of his cigarette.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Why was Ryouta at school? even he wondered this.

The Golden Magistrates had already arranged for him to automatically pass this semester on account of the games.

It's not like it was helping anything…

However, a familiar sweet scent reminded him why he'd returned to class that day.

Emma Hazelwood

The most beautiful girl in class, no, in the school!

It's often joked that American men find Japanese girls incredibly cute, and attractive, however the same could be said about Ryouta and American girls.

Especially blond haired, and well figured girls like Emma.

She was perfect in everyway, funny, popular, smart, your stereotypical anime crush girl!

The only problem, was that she was a well known gamer…

It's not that Routa found Otaku girl's unattractive…

(Otaku: Extreme nerd, into anime, video games, manga, ect.)

Sure, it's a big thing in Japan, that it's considered gross for girls to be Otaku, but Ryouta didn't feel that way.

The problem was the other boys…

It seemed the opposite in America, all sorts of guys flocked around Emma for her looks, and jokes, and her gamertag.

This made it difficult for Ryouta to ever get to ta-

"Konichiwa, Fujishiro Ryouta desu ka?"

Routa was stolen from his thoughts by the appearance of Emma standing over him, smiling brightly.

"Well, did I say it right?" she beamed.

"Y-yeah…" Ryouta lied.

Normally he'd be offended if someone just assumed he knew Japanese (though he did).

But Emma...was...just...so...CUTE!

Ryouta aligned his glasses and brushed his medium jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Do you speak Japanese?" he asked, hoping to continue any sort of conversation.

"No, I just pick up what I hear and see from animes, I hear that's how a lot of people learn actually."

Her bright, emerald green eyes glanced up towards the ceiling as she stroked her chin in pondering.

SO CUTE!

"Anyways!" she continued, "Did you hear the news? Apparently there's another Champion's Clash going on right now! They say all of the champions have been selected, _and_ rumor has it, one of them is from our school!"

Emma's tone was visibly excited.

This was Ryouta's chance! If he told her he was in the champion's clash…

**Ryouta's Dream Scenario**

"Well actually," Ryouta started, in his booming masculine voice, "I happen to be a participant in the clash!"

His muscles accidentally tore his shirt again!

How annoying...

Emma swooned and fell into his lap, "Oh my! Ryouta! I never knew you were so brave! and handsome!"

"Few do," he replied, "But I do not need their affirmation, only yours my morning dove!"

"Oh Ryouta! Let's get married and have four kids!"

"Make it five and you've got a deal!"

They both leaned in for a kiss, and…

**Real Life**

"Ryouta?"

Ryouta was brought back once again by Emma's call.

"Oh, ugh, sorry. Actually….um…. I'm-I'm in the game myself…"

"NO WAY! You're a liar!" Emma screamed.

"No it's true! Watch!"

Suddenly, materialized before them was Edward Elric, half a bowl's worth of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Participants and their champions share a unique spiritual and mental connection, allowing participants to summon their champions in times in of danger or need.

"OH MY GAWD!" Emma screeched, "Edward Elric!"

Edward attempted a muffled greeting, despite a mouth full of Ramen.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Does he actually get angry if you call him short?!"

Edward sent her a look of disdain, but nothing more.

"Ahh, I see, so it's the Edward from later in the original anime series. The more, _mature_ Edward."

"Awime sewees…?"

Edward interjected, with no attempt made to stop eating.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, "I forgot they don't know… Well anyways, Ryouta, you HAVE to come over tonight and bring edward! We can have him transmute things!"

She was so excited, how could Ryouta say no?!

WHY WOULD HE SAY NO?!

"Oh, and by the way," she paused before walking to her desk, "don't worry about finding a ride, meet me in the parking garage by the school and I'll drive you." she smiled at him and walked away.

His heart fluttered.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Ryouta swayed as he walked through the parking garage.

His body may have been down on earth, but his head was on cloud nine,

_Emma invited me to her house…_ he repeated in his mind.

He still couldn't believe it.

By the time he reached the car, Edward and Emma were already waiting for him, which was good.

Ryouta imagined he'd look creepy if he'd known where her little yellow VW bug was by memorization alone…

"Hey Buddy!" Edward called out.

Ryouta sent him a cautioned look and thought aloud, "That's weird…"

"What is?" Emma probed.

"Well, I know Edward's here, but I don't feel him near… Champion's and their master share a sort of… GPS quality, one can usually sense how close the other is."

Emma and Edward shared an uncomfortable glance, unbeknownst to Ryouta, who continued on with, "But it's probably just a headache or something. It's not like there could be two Edwards!"

Emma giggled and Ryouta blushed.

As Ryouta walked towards the car, Edward slithered in behind him.

_That's right...that's right,_ he thought. _I never really was on your side…_

Edward quickly pulled out a standard, well used butterfly-knife, and prepared to end this miserable excuse for a-

POW!

The ring of a firearm, stopped all three in their tracks.

Ryouta screamed and ducked down to the ground, still oblivious to the backstabbing (literally) snake behind him.

"Who's there?!" Emma commanded.

"Dishonorable jerks…" a soft yet eccentric voice replied.

"Huh…?" was Emma's only response.

"True combat is not fought behind one's back, but face to face, warrior to warrior…" A young man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a hiker's backpack with, what looked to be, a Katana in sheath tied to it.

"All's fair in love and war," Emma retorted. "Haven't you ever heard of the element of surprise?"

"I sure have," was his curt reply. He grinned and added, "Surprise!"

At his words, explosions went off all around the three, close enough to render them vulnerable but just out of reach to harm them.

Ryouta heard three more shots ring out behind him, when he finally looked up, he saw a tall thin man, dressed in a blue suit where Edward used to be.

"W-Where's Edward?!" he cried, only then did it dawn on him.

"Wait, this was a trap," he turned to Emma. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME?!"

"Sorry love," she replied, "All's fair in love and war…"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ಠ**_**ಠ ＼(^o^)／ **(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

BOOM! Another rocket burst way too close to Ryouta. The debris that gently caressed his left shoulder was evident of that. "Hey!" he shouted. "No fair! My character's missing!" His complaint existed only to mask his terror.

Behind Ryouta was what remained of a large parking garage overlooked the recent field of debris he now clamored out of.

Utop this building, was a young man, pale with rosy cheeks. He donned thick black glasses, a paper boy cap, fall apparel (though it was in the middle of June!) and a confident smirk.

This strange young man was accompanied by a large, green cyborg-looking man, who handled an enormous futuristic rocket launcher with precision and care.

"Hey, don't actually hit him, okay?" the boy commanded of the warrior twice his size.

"I won't," he replied in a curt, grizzled tone.

Ryouta, still running from the two, felt his lungs starting to give up on him. Where was his champion? Wasn't he supposed to defend him at all times? "Edward!" he shouted, with all the breath he could muster, "Where are y-"

He was cut off by the appearance of shadow, which now flooded in around Ryouta. He looked up to see a giant concrete statue! And riding on his shoulder was his champion, an infuriating smug look about him.

"Sorry I'm late," he shouted sarcastically. "It took me forever to find enough concrete to transmute my friend here."

Ryouta looked up at Edward and then lowered his head in a sigh of relief.

"Hmm," the strange young man breathed from the garage. "So that's the Fullmetal Alchemist? I thought he'd be taller." He jumped up from the heater he'd been sitting on and looked over to his champion, "Well, Chief, looks like it's now or never!"

The Master Chief nodded in agreement, reloaded his rocket launcher, and flew off via jetpack to face his latest foe.

It was time to finish this fight!

***Kawaii Story Time***

**Edward and the Dog**

Edward walked through the foreign streets, he appeared to be on the other side of the gate… but things were...different…

Things were cheaper, and people held out plastic objects before them as they walked. It was very strange.

Edward could only guess at what was happening…

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar growl. A small pug puppy stood to his right, standing strong and defiant, despite his miniscule features.

'What's your problem?" Edward asked him.

The malevolent beast did not take kindly to his words.

It leapt up into the air, preparing to strike its foe down.

But Edward was too clever or it!

_So, you want a piece of me?_ he thought, _Go ahead then!_

Edward lifted his right arm, he almost pitied the beast, it might chip a tooth!

The vile demon found it's target and clamped down with it's fearsome jaws!

Edward spared no time in gloating, "Sowy wittle guy, did that h-"

He was interrupted by a sharp pain emanating from his right arm!

"Hu-"

He tried to recover, but all that came out next was, "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU STUPID MUTT! LET GO OF MY ARRRRRRRRRRRM!"

Getting used to a full set of limbs, would be more challenging than he thought…

_Maybe some Ramen will make me feel better…_ he pouted to himself.


End file.
